


Hindsight

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [152]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Fever, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Otabek is a good friend, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: In hindsight, Otabek will smack himself for not noticing sooner.





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request on my sneezehq tumblr. Set post-anime. Enjoy!

In hindsight, Otabek will smack himself for not noticing sooner-Yuri had been acting off all day. But he’d simply chalked it up to exhaustion, or maybe Yuri being in a bad mood; both aren’t exactly uncommon for the Russian skater.

It’d been an off day from training for Yuri, and Otabek had been in town for a few days. Yuri had talked about maybe going out and doing some sightseeing, but they’d both woken up feeling very mellow and not very motivated to do anything besides lay around.

Currently, they were lounging on the couch, watching reruns of the Winter Olympics. Otabek had let himself fall into a light doze when the sound of sniffling startles him awake.

“Yura?” he asks quietly, tapping his shoulder to indicate that he wanted Yuri to turn around to face him. “What’s wrong?”

Yuri turns around to face him and Otabek is startled to see his face streaked with tears. “Hey, it’s alright,” he murmurs, running a soothing hand through Yuri’s long blonde hair and hugging him close.

“The cats, Beka,” Yuri whimpers. “They’re so-” He dissolves into sobs, cutting off his sentence. It takes Otabek a minute to realize that he’s talking about the cat food commercial on the TV.

On instinct, he presses a hand to Yuri’s forehead, wincing at the heat he finds there. “Oh Yura,” he sighs. “Why didn’t you tell me that you weren’t feeling well?”

Yuri presses closer to Otabek, turning so that his face is buried in Otabek’s chest. “I-hic-didn’t want to ruin your trip,” he mumbles, closing his eyes.

Otabek combs Yuri’s hair back out of his face and presses a kiss to his forehead. “You’re not ruining my trip. You could never do that. I just want to spend time with you.” Yuri’s breath hitches in another sob at his words, and Otabek pulls him impossibly closer. “Why don’t we take your temperature and get you some medicine, and then you can take a nice nap and hopefully feel better?”

Yuri nods into his chest, and Otabek kisses his cheek before carefully disentangling himself and standing up. “I promise that you’ll feel better soon.” Otabek hopes that he can keep his word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
